Norman/Games/Quotes/RSE
Petalburg Gym * First visit :"Hm? Well, if it isn't < >! So you're all finished moving in? I'm surprised that you managed to get here by yourself. Oh, I see. You're with your . Hmm… Then I guess you're going to become a like me, . That's great news! I'll be looking forward to it! :"Hm? You're… Uh… Oh, right. You're , right?"'' :"Hm. I see. , you heard that, right? Go with and make sure that he safely catches a . , here, I'll loan you my ." :"Hm. I'll give you a , too. Go for it!" * After helping Wally :"So, did it work out?" :"Now… , if you want to become a strong , here's my advice. Head for beyond this town. There, you should challenge the , . After her, go on to other and defeat their . Collect from them, understood? Of course, I'm a , too. We'll battle one day, . But that's only after you become stronger, ." * If the player has no Badges :"Hm? Aren't you going to the in ? There's no challenge for me to battle a greenhorn . , I want you to challenge me when you become a lot stronger. I'll battle you, , when you can show me four , okay? * If the player has Badge :"I see… So, you've beaten the in . But there are many more who are stronger than you, . Across the sea in is a named . You should go challenge him."'' * If the player has :"Hm… , you have gotten stronger. I can tell by the number of that you've earned." * Before battle :"Hm… So, you did get four . Fine, as I promised, we will have a battle. … I'm so happy that I can have a real battle with my own child. But, a battle is a battle! I will do everything in my power as a to win. , you'd better give it your best shot, too!" * Being defeated :"… I… I can't… I can't believe it. … I lost to ? But, rules are rules! Here, take this." * After being defeated :"With that , the of all your will increase. Pokémon that know the HM move }} will be able to travel over water. This is my gift to you. , I'm sure you can use it correctly." :"TM42 contains }}. It doubles the power of moves if the is poisoned, paralyzed, or burned. It might be able to turn a bad situation into an advantage." :"As the , I can't express how upset I am… But as a father, it makes me both happy and a little sad. It's odd…" :"Oh, yes… 's parents came calling earlier. They said that they had something they wanted to give you, ." :", you should go visit your mother every so often. I'm going to stay here and redouble my training. It would bother me as a to not avenge my loss to you, !" * Later visits :", how are things going? The world of is deep. I honestly think that no amount of training would ever be enough. * Before rematch :"… I had a feeling that you would come. I would never refuse to accept a challenge from you. You do understand, don't you? Inside a Gym, it doesn't matter that we are a parent and child. No, because we are parent and child, we owe it to each other to do the best we can. Isn't that right, ?" * Being defeated in a rematch :"Uh… Haha… Maybe that was going too hard…" * After being defeated in a rematch :"… What is your dream? My dream… Hahaha… It has already come true, actually." * Receiving e-Reader Berry :"Hi, ! I just received a very rare . I'd like you to have it." ; (via Match Call) :"Oh, ? Where are you now? It sounds windy wherever you are. I just heard from 's about your , so I decided to give you a call. It sounds like you're doing fine, so that's fine with me. You take care now." ;Match Call * After registering him :"In , there's a man that goes by the odd name of the . If you're in the area, you should pay him a visit." * After earning the Knuckle Badge :"Hm… Little by little, but also very surely, you're getting tougher, . The stronger you get, the farther and higher you soar from Mother and me… This feeling is hard to explain." * After earning the Heat Badge :"I see… You've collected four … There's no avoiding it now. We will battle like I promised. Come anytime. We'll all be waiting for you!" * After defeating him :"! You'd better go visit your Mother every so often. I'm going to remain here and redouble my training. The way of battling is deep and unforgiving!" * After obtaining the Magma Emblem :"Hiyah! Haah! Dwah! …Oh? ! You caught me in the middle of a training session!" * After defeating Champion, before rematch is available :"! Who would've thought you'd become the … Okay! I won't be left behind!" * When rematch is available :"Hm? ? What good timing! This time, I'm going to challenge you to battle. I'm waiting in the . Accept my challenge anytime!" * After a rematch :"…You amaze me, . How much higher will you soar?" ;Littleroot Town :"Hm? Hey, it's ! It's been a while since I saw you, but you look…stronger, somehow. That's the impression I get. But your old man hasn't given up yet! Oh yes, I have something for you. This came to you from someone named ." :"Hm, a for a ferry? If I recall, there are ferry ports in }} and }}." :", if you have ambition as a , go to the }}. It should teach you that there is no end to a 's chosen path." :"I'd better get back to . , thanks for looking after the house while I'm away."